


Phone Call

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen misses you, your voice, and your body.





	Phone Call

“Hey babe, I hope I’m not disturbing you by calling at this odd hour. It’s been a while since I last heard your voice after all.”

_《It can’t be helped that we’ve both been busy to make time for each other》_

“We have time now. Well, I mean, _I_ have time, but if you’re busy or something…”

_《Not at all. I want to listen to your voice.》_

“Mmm… I can arrange for that. My bed’s pretty lonely right now, so I wouldn’t mind distracting myself by talking to you.”

“Haaah, I wish you were here… I miss you so much. Your eyes, your voice, your beautiful body…”

“Do you know what I would do if you were here?”

_《I have an idea, but I want you to tell me.》_

“I would kiss your lips over and over again until they were swollen. I would take your breath away each and every time and fill your lungs with my own. Fill your mouth with my tongue.”

“I would take off your clothes, one by one, starting with your shirt and saving the best for last. Taking my time, and allowing my fingers to brush against your lovely body. Just allow my fingertips to trace all your delicate curves.”

“Then, I would bring my mouth to lick and suck on your neck and mark you as mine for the world to see as I feel how warm and soft your skin is underneath my palms. Feel you write and squirm with impatience underneath me, eager to have me touch you in other places.”

“I would… Mmm… I would massage those gorgeous breasts of yours and play with your hardened nipples…”

“Pinch them… Tweak them… I would have you underneath my mercy.”

_《Zen…》_

“ _Mm, yes_ … I would have you breathing out my name just like that.”

“God, babe, please… Again… Call my name again.”

_《Make me.》_

“Hah, you tease. Fine, but I’m going to need you to do exactly as I say.”

_《Yes, Master~》_

“Nn—! You naughty girl… Are you trying to make me cum before you?”

_《Perhaps…》_

“Haha! …Mm, are you still wearing your clothes?”

_《Not anymore.》_

“Good… I want you to massage your breasts for me. Imagine that they’re my hands touching you…loving you… Squeeze them and let your palms roam around them.”

“Take those perky nipples of yours between your fingers and pinch them. Tug on them. Use your nails and pretend that they’re my teeth, biting you. Imagine my lips latched onto them with my warm tongue swirling around those precious nubs.”

“Now, slowly rest your palms flat against your chest and slide your hands down that body that I love so much… That I dream about…”

“Lower and lower, and let your hands carress your waist and hips. Trace circles onto your hips, just like how I always do.”

“Now, spread your thighs apart, babe. Spread them far, and place the soles of your feet flat so that your knees are high up in the air.”

“Slowly stroke your inner thighs and warm them up even more.”

“Ah… Stroke your slit for me. Don’t put your fingers inside just yet. Only stroke it, just like how the tip of my cock would tease you…”

_《Ahh…Zen, please… I…》_

“Do you want me? Want my _big_ , _dripping_ cock inside you?”

“My _twitching_ cock that’s decorated with my precum that you _love_ to lick so much?”

_《Yes… Yes, Zen… I want you. God, I want you inside me.》_

“Good… Nn… Slide those delicate fingers deep inside then, and pump yourself. Pump yourself to the sound of my breathing…”

_《Ahh, you’re breathing very quickly.》_

“Exactly, babe. After all, I’m imagining myself inside you, filling you up…”

“Ohh, _god_ , how I miss your voice… _A-Aaahn_ … Louder. Moan _louder_ and let me _hear_ it…”

“I want to hear those pretty little moans and whimpers.”

_《The neighbours will—》_

“Who cares if the neighbours hear? It would be no different than if I were there with you.”

“Let the neighbours hear. Let them hear how good I make you feel. How _hot_ I can make you with just my voice and words alone.”

“ _Ungh_ , _fuck_ , I can hear it… I can _hear_ how wet and slick you are babe. _Mm_ … I just want to lick it all up.”

“ _Aa—Aahhhn_ … _Sooo good_ …”

“ _Nngh_ …It’s _so_ much better when I can hear your voice… Hear you moaning with me _eee_ … Oh, fuck!”

“Fuck… Fuck, babe… I… _Auuhhh_ …”

_《Zeennn…》_

“ _Mmph_ —Unf… _Yes_! Continue moaning just like that. That’s a good girl…”

“Be a good girl and _moan_ for me. _Oooh_ , _yesss_ … _Good_ girl… Go— _oooh_ —od girl…”

“A-Ah… AHhh… _Close_! _Fuck_! Babe, I’m so close…”

“AhhHHhh… O-Oh, _p-PLeaSEEeee_ … Cum with me, princess. Cum with me, okay? On the count of three…”

“One…”

“T-Two…”

“ _AH_! _Three_!”

“ _AAAGH_!! _YES_! _**YES**_!! _**YESSS**_!!!”

“ _OH GOD, **YES**! **BABE! BABE, YESS**!!”_

_“ _A-AGH_ — _AAaaahhh_ …”_

_“ _Haaah… Haaah… …Mm, haaah…_ ”_

_“ _Mmm_ … _That was __amazing_ … _Haaah_ … _Whew_ …”_

_“Ahh…_ I’m all. _.. _Hahhh_ …_dirty and sticky now. _..”_

“I should go clean myself up and take a shower.”

“I’ll talk to you later, okay babe? Don’t miss me too much, haha! Love you! __Mmwah_!”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
